Wireless networks allow computers to connect to the network without being tethered by wires. This allows users to freely move about without being disconnected from the network. In addition to the freedoms afforded users, wireless networks are more vulnerable to intruders. This is because intruders (commonly referred to as “hackers”), don't need to be physically located next to a wall plug or network jack to attempt to break into a wireless network.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternate methods and apparatus for wireless networks.